Under the spell of the moon
by Black Dragon of Chaos
Summary: After Integra's trial she is found.........not telling you....and meets a........ who helps her find true love.Intedraoun caracter, for more info, click on the title to read.pleaze revieu
1. Chapter 1

_**Under the spell of The Moon**_

_**Prolog……**_

The full moon shone thru the clouds, it was another ordinary night for Integra Wingate Hellsing was sitting at her desk reviewing the stack of documents before her. It had been three days since her return to the Hellsing manor, after a long and grueling trial she was found not guilty due to some last minute evidence that mysteriously popped out of the blue.

Integra was still pondering who sent those files wich saved her from a live of imprisonment. As she finished reading the twenty five inch stacks of folders, she decided that it was time for bed, as she arose from her padded seat she felt a complain from all her joints and ligaments. Painfully she made her way to her bedroom, a journey made nearly impossible by the numerous wounds she had since the Incognito incident.

As she carefully undressed and sat on her bed, her mind drifted off to sleep, outside, on the concrete wall that surrounded the manor a mysterious figure stood directly in front of Integra's bedroom window, a content smile formed on the unidentifiable face revealing a set of pearl white teeth that shone in the moonlight, but the teeth were more like the fangs of predatory beasts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Under the Spell of the Moon**

Chapter 2, -Meet the Hero. P.S. I do not own "Hellsing"!

'' speech ; "" thoughts telepathy .

With an unearthly roar the caped figure lunged forward with grate speed the distance between his face and the 3 mm thick glass shrunk, as soon as he struck the glass he pulled out a dagger, it was 7 inches long with an elaborated double edge witch snaked magnificently like well a snake.

The very second his fee touched the floor, Integra sprung up from the comfort of the silk sheets causing more aches and pains, her blurred vision couth the sheen of the dagger that was aimed strait at her skull.

'Die! Inte…gughrl' the cold raspy voice stopped in mid sentence as a long thick chain draped itself around his trout with a clink clank sound. Integra quickly put her glasses on just to see a long dark blue cape disappear along with a broken window. The caped figure struck the ground with a loud THUD, his gaze went up the chain to see where it came from, shock was the only facial expression he had, and fore good reason too. The creature before him was a werewolf witch stood 7 feet tall with wide shoulders large well-built, mussels that on a human would look far to bulky to be normal, but due to the werewolf's height and overall frame, those mussels looked perfect on him.

'Marcus, top assassin of the Nath'zull trained in the Shux'en'ku fighting stile, I came to stop you!' said the werewolf in a strong, commanding and determined voice, as to emphasize his point he pulled out of his long trench coat a short katana. The Japanese combination of their famous samurai swords and the ninja dagger, and pointed the tip at the foul creature at the end of his chain. Marcus gritted his teeth at the werewolf 'Doran! You have interfered in the Nath'zull's plans fore far too long, Lord Neruub set his eyes on this pitiful world and he will not be denied' shouted Marcus in his cold raspy voice, he took his dagger and in one swift motion, he sliced the solid chain in two.

By the time Integra reached the window, Alucard had phased from the floor behind her, he sensed that she was in danger and left the police girl as well as every last, soldier that did not die or quit the Hellsing Organization that was, sent to an abandoned factory to stop another FREAK. He was stunned by, the scene before him. His master in a nightgown standing, in front of a broken window watching two figures, one a tall slim man with dark brown skin with a dark blue cape and matching loincloth and deep green tribal tattoos, the second a werewolf its eyes were the color of gold. He wore a black leather trench coat black cowboy hat blue jeans a white undershirt Doran tossed aside his short sword and Marcus fooled suit. Next Marcus undid his cape and let it fall while Doran dropped his trench coat and grabbed his hat and tossed it aside.

The two got into their fighting stances, Marcus charged forward striking Doran in the gut with concrete shattering force. Dorian, was a little taken back by the blow but he had a plan "The Shux'en'ku stile revolves around concentrating all your energy in a single blow. All I have to do is take a few hits till his energy is depleted, till den I'll have to rely on my strength, durability and regeneration powers, too easy." thought Doran.

Picking-up on his thoughts, Alucard, began to wonder who were these two, why are they here, and "what the hell" was this "Shux'en'ku" thing anyway. Marcus then landed an uppercut to the werewolf's jaw, sending him flying back 3 feet. Doran spun in mid air and landed on his feet, he charged with great speed and swiped at Marcus with his claws. Marcus's ribcage was thorn off blood erupted out of him at great speed. Another swipe from Doran struck Marcus's spine and ripped him in two (Boy! I am telling you its not always a good idea being to skinny.) as the former assassin fell to the ground, Doran walked to where his blade was. Suddenly the upper body of Marcus turned and stood on its long arms, it hand ran (don't have any expression for it) to its dagger.

Seeing this Doran turned around just as the now apparently vampire grabbed its dagger and shouted in an almost demonic voice, "You will now DIE INTEGRA HELLSING !" just as he finished his sentence, a long harpoon like blade launched out of its trout and hit he sealing just above Integra.

Marcus jerked and was pulled at high speed by his own trout-blade, as he got closer to Integra, he tried to stab her. At the last possible moment a thud was, heard and Marcus fell down, he was cot by the head by Doran who crushed Marcus's head in his grip turning him to ashes.

It all happened so fast that Alucard only drew his Jackal a quarter of the way out by the time it was finished………………… TO BE CONTINUED!

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
